Time to Talk
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Things aren't the same when Dean returns from purgatory. Sam and Dean needs to find their footing. wincest, post 8x09


**Title: **Time to Talk  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning: **Things aren't the same when Dean returns from purgatory. Sam and Dean needs to find their footing.  
**Notes: ** I'm not anti-Amelia but I think anyone in the same situation would react similarly  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the fandom fandom or characters and I'm not making any money of of this story.

Sam was in the bar, glaring at his phone after he angrily hung up on Dean. _Martin was dead. _The thought reverberated through Sam's head. He knew deep down it was his own fault for the death. He was the one that brought Martin into this. He knew deep down Martin wasn't stabilized enough to handle it, but it didn't stop Sam. All Sam cared about was proving Dean wrong about _Benny_. Sam practically spat out the name in his thoughts.

He turned around, ready to leave the bar and gasped when he came face to face with Amelia.

"I knew that was you." She murmured.

Sam couldn't meet her eyes. "I need to go Amelia."

As Sam drove to the motel where he and Amelia began, he couldn't help but think about his other mistake. He used Amelia and it hadn't been fair to her.

He knew Amelia had been using him to ease her pain of losing Don, but she had genuinely grown to love him and Sam couldn't say the same. His heart had always belonged to one person and one person only. Amelia was just a convenient placeholder, someone he could cling to until Dean returned.

He couldn't face her, knowing what he'd be forced to say to her would hurt her. She definitely didn't deserve it.

He was drinking a beer the next day when his morose thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Expecting it to be Amelia, knowing she'd know which room he asked for, he was surprised when it was Dean on the other side.

He was tempted to slam the door in Dean's face, but didn't out of respect for their past.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked in a mocking voice.

Sam ignored the question, instead commenting on the long drive.

Dean shrugged it off. The silence was tense, making his heart break just a little more.

Sam had a question that was burning a hole in his gut. The only one who'd be able to answer was Dean but he was worried about being mocked for being a chick. Or worse, he was worried that the question would push Dean away forever, both as his brother and his lover, and the idea was too horrible to contemplate, but it had to done. For both of their sakes.

"Dean, tell me honestly. Would you rather Benny be riding shotgun?" Sam's voice sounded pained, even to his own ears.

"You really are shameless Sam. Fishing for a compliment, really? I thought you were above those kinds of tactics."

Sam swallowed down the hurt at the idea that Dean was purposefully avoiding the question. "Please Dean. Just say the words and I'm gone."

Dean's eyes were hard. "Maybe you just want an excuse to play house with the chick."

Sam scoffed, voice sounding rough. "Please. Amelia meant nothing to me. Do you know how many times I almost called out your name as I fucked her? I bit my lip so hard I bled to avoid the mistake. I had to close my eyes and imagine it was you _just _to get off. No one could come close to you in my eyes and my heart. But I'm not going to cling on for dear life if you want someone else."

The door to the motel slammed open and Sam sighed when he saw Amelia.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked even though her pained eyes answered the question.

"Enough." She rasped out.

Sam brushed past Dean as he went to her because no matter what he told Dean, he _had _cared about Amelia even though he hadn't been in love. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I could never fall in love with you, even though I had wanted to very much. Especially since I thought Dean was never going to come back."

"Dean!? As in your _brother _Dean."

Sam sighed. This was a whole another can of worms. He nodded grudgingly.

"That is sick and wrong, not to mention illegal." Amelia said, voice laced with venom.

Sam flinched.

Dean pushed passed Sam. "Listen here. My brother was the _only_ person I ever had. The _only_ person I could count on. So what? We fell in love after being thrown into life-threatening situations over and over again. Things happen when you have no other connections. You don't get to judge, not until you experience the same things we have. Who cares what others think? It's always been right for us; that's all that matters."

"You still love me?" Sam was afraid to hope.

Dean turned his back on Amelia, dismissing her. It was up to her to leave. "Sammy, of course I do. There should never have been any doubt about that."

"What about _Benny_?" Sam asked, not able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Benny is my friend. You're my lover and brother."

"You said Benny was more of a brother to you in the last year than I've been in a lifetime." Sam choked out, not able to keep the tears from welling in his eyes.

Dean's eyes softened. He pulled Sam into his arms, holding on tightly. "I'm sorry I said that. Truthfully, Benny is important to me, but he could never take your place. I said that to hurt you because you were ready to hunt someone I care about. But it was wrong of me. I should have worked harder to get you to understand."

"Dean, I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. When you disappeared, I thought I lost you for good. Then you come back and I'm so happy. But there are secrets and we haven't been the same since you return, and not just the 'not having sex' part. I felt like I was losing you all over again and everything I did was wrong in your eyes."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Dean asked, hands softly stroking Sam's hair.

"You were so angry about me not looking for you, about giving up hunting. I didn't know if I should. I didn't know if you still cared."

Dean gripped Sam's hair, sharply pulling his head back.

Sam winced, but didn't move.

"No more chick-flick moments." He growled before claiming his brother's lips.

Sam moaned as Dean's tongue harshly plundered his pliant lips. He griped Dean's shirt and shivered when hands cupped his ass.

Lips moved to Sam's neck, harshly biting. "I love you Dean." Sam whispered as his hands worked on undoing Dean's pants.

"I love you too Sammy." Dean growled into his ear, taking off Sam's shirt.

They would work out whatever kinks they had in their relationship later. They had a lot of making up to do first and foremost.


End file.
